


Pure as the Stars

by Potato_Soop_Leo



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fairies, Fantasy, Fantasy AU, Fluff, Kings & Queens, M/M, Magic, Multi, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Princes & Princesses, Witches, mature topics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:49:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28589055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potato_Soop_Leo/pseuds/Potato_Soop_Leo
Summary: Princess Erika is very picky about her suitors. Every Prince she meets, she hates. Until one night, at a grand ball her brother risk throwing, she meets a Prince that she can’t help but fall for. But the happiness doesn’t last forever...
Relationships: America/Russia (Hetalia), Austria/Hungary (Hetalia), Belarus/Lithuania (Hetalia), Canada/Ukraine (Hetalia), Denmark/Norway (Hetalia), England/Japan (Hetalia), Prussia/Lichtenstein (Hetalia)
Kudos: 2





	Pure as the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Check end for outfits reference!!

**_Knock Knock Knock!_** “Oh Miss Erika!” A voice called out through a thick carved door, to a girl sleeping in a very large bed, the sheets as white as the snow. A young looking lady with ahort blonde hair and fair skin was asleep in those sheets, her breathing soft and quiet. She seemed to be very deep in her rest to not be able to hear this man calling to her. Maybe her door was too thick? Maybe she was just too tired to care? Either way, she just wanted more sleep and not to be bothered by this stranger. 

**_Knock Knock Knock Knock!_** the knocking picked up pace and the voice once again called out. This time the girl’s eyes opened, revealing bright emerald eyes, though sleepiness was washed over them. She sat up slowly and rubbed her eye. This was Erika. A princess who was next in line for the throne if her brother gave it off to her, or she got married. But every prince in the surrounding area she had meant had succeeded in wooing the princess and marrying her, obviously. She may have looked small and cute, but behind it was a well controlled temper that only came out at the worst of times. She was very good at being polite to every person she met and making sure people got what they needed in her village below. Nobody would go hungry under her watch. She built an orphanage, made food banks, provided easier jobs to the disabled and elderly. Her brother knew she would make a fine queen just from those small tasks. That’s why he was still trying to find her a husband after three long years of attempts. The princess was turning twenty two soon, and it was awkward that she wasn’t married. Most princesses were married very quickly after their eighteenth birthday. But not Erika. She was a wonderful judge of character and none of the men she met armed like they had good intentions. 

Erika finally got out of her bed and trudged over to the door. Her silk nightgown went down to her knees, and she had much more growing left to do. Or she didn’t and she would just stay that small forever. Erika opened the door and was met by a servant, a smile on his face. “M’lady.” He said nervously. “I just wanted to make sure you remembered about the grand ball tonight! People from all over the world will attend and we just can’t have you sleeping in, right?” The butler said with a smile. Erika couldn’t hide her grin as she remembered. Oh yes! Her brother was hosting a ball! She did love dancing, it was something she could not defy. 

Erika gave a small courtesy and chuckled. “Of course! Thank you for The reminder Archibald!” She said quickly before she ran off down the hall in her nightgown. She was so excited. She could hardly contain all of her smiles as she raced down the bug winding staircase and into the dining hall. Her brother was sitting there, eating his breakfast as he looked up. “Good morning Basch! Oh I’m very excited! Ms Elizabeta will be here will she not?!” Basch nodded as he finished his breakfast and snapped his fingers. A maid came out and took his plate as another came in with a plate of food for Erika. She said thank you very quickly and then started to eat her food. 

Basch cleared his throat and sent a glare to her. “Scarfing down food like that is NOT very ladylike..” he said sternly. Erika laughed nervously and straightened her posture, held her fork in a more proper way, and ate slower. Basch walked away soon enough and of course, Erika started to eat as quickly as she could again. She needed to make sure everything was ready. Make sure SHE was ready. She had to make herself look her best for the guests! She loved to dress up, and see her subjects, other royals from here and there. Oh of course she enjoyed having guests. Things got so very lonely in the palace alone with her brother. Their parents had died when she was very young, so she wished every day that her brother got married and got a wife and family. She would love to have the palace filled with joy and noise like when she was young. She missed when her brother laughed and smiled..

The entire palace was bustling as people set up tables on the walls and prepared more food than she had seen all year, since her birthday celebration of course. She said hello to people here and there as she watched over the scene. Of course she soon was called upstairs to go and get dressed for tonight, and she was very excited. 

Erika was put into a very lovely dress, one she swore she had never worn before. She then put on her crown and shoes as she ran over to the window. She could see people starting to arrive, and her heart skipped a beat. Erika squealed and ran out of her room, almost tripping over herself. The maids reprimanded her for that, so she walked slowly and kept her balance. Erika walked up besides Basch at the bottom of their staircase and made sure he had at least a ring smile on his face. Erika always made sure their citizens were let inside first, before the royalty, so that they felt more special. She knew they appreciated it, they told her so. 

As the last of the citizens came on, the royals were anointed. One by one, they came in, and she was very glad to see them. Including someone she enjoyed the company of. A princess, next in line for the throne, named Yekaterina. She was there with her brother, the prince, Ivan. Once the last of the group was announced, Erika ran down the stairs and straight over to Yekaterina. “Katyusha! It’s lovely to be seeing you again!” She said, almost too loudly, and it warranted an amused “shh” from Yekaterina. 

“It’s very wonderful to see you as well!” She said and hugged the much smaller female next to her. She then pulled away and smiled widely. “Oh! I’ve brought you a little something! I apologise for missing your birthday! Let me just use a little bit of fairy dust!” She pulled out a pile of glittering dust from thin air and then ran her other hand over it. In the place of the dust was a pair of crystal earrings, glittering and beautiful. She took them and moved Erika’s hair back, putting the earrings onto her. Erika put her fingers against the crystals and smiled. 

Erika said thank you, but was soon interrupted by someone else. Two princesses, daughters of an emperor, he at least said that. They all knew he was weak. The princesses Xiao-Mei and Nguyễn. Erika spent plenty of time at parties with these girls. And including one of her best friends, Elizabeta, a queen. She was beautiful as she walked across the room to the group of them, saying hello first. Xiao-Mei waved and then she started chatting with Yekaterina. 

Elizabeta put her hand on Erika’s shoulder. “Have you gotten taller? You seem taller! Maybe you’ll get up past me someday!” She joked. Yes, Erika understood how short she was. But if she was any taller it was her shoes, obviously. But that’s when it caught Erika’s eye. She excused herself and walked back up on the stairs with her brother as everyone turned around from the sound of the announcer clearing his throat. He loudly started introducing the people who had been late to this party. 

“Introducing Folkert Beilschmidt! And his sons, Prince Ludwig and Prince Gilbert! The king and the princes of the kingdom of Tovaria!” Erika perked up as she looked at the newcomers. Of course the king walked straight through to Erika and Basch, bowing and sighing. “My greatest apologies that we’re late, your majesties, my son Gilbert is a wreck to society..” Folkert explained. Erika couldn’t help but let out a small laugh at that, and Basch gave her a small nudge. 

“Perfectly fine.” Basch said calmly. “We haven’t been waiting for you very long, you have plenty of time left to enjoy the ball.” Folkert nodded and then walked away. Erika started to walk down the stairs and went across the room, of course to return to the group of friends she had waiting. That’s when someone stepped in front of her. He had to bow pretty far down to her any sort of lower than her and held out his hand. 

“You must be Erika!” He said excitedly. The princess put her hand on Gilbert’s and nodded. He stood up and gave her hand a small kiss. “Wonderful! I’m Gilbert Beilschmidt! It's great to meet you!” He exclaimed. Erika was taken back by how loud and energetic he seemed to be, but through her slight confusion she smiled. 

Erika took her hand back and gave a little courtesy. “Well, I’m Erika Vogel, and I’m the princess of the kingdom of Dolvish.” Erika said politely, though she was met with a laugh. What was so funny? She couldn't figure it out. She even looked around her but only saw eyes on her and the laughing Prince. Is he mental? She was starting to think he was. 

“Would you like to dance?!” Gilbert asked. Erika could hear how nervous he was underneath his other emotions. Was he afraid of her? Rejection? She was a princess, one of which rejected every prince she was presented. He probably heard about that and was frightened. Scared that she would reject him and walk away. So she nodded and put out her hand for him to take. Gilbert’s eyes lit up and he took Erika’s hand, pulling her in and up against him. Her head only seemed to only get to his chest, and she blushed a bit from that. So Gilbert decided to try and start small talk to fix how awkward this all was. “So.. this is a nice palace.. Do you like living here?”

Erika shrugged and made sure to pay attention to where her feet were going. She did love the palace but.. “It may be pretty, but it’s very lonely..” she said quietly. She then laid her head on Gilbert’s chest and huffed. “And big brother is always so cranky.. probably because he’s about to become king if I don’t get married.. and every man I’ve met is such a jerk!” She said with a small groan. 

Gilbert chuckled a bit and nodded. Yeah, he got that. Being the oldest for sure made him understand. He gave Erika’s lower back a small run and looked to the side. “Tell me about it! The girls who have come to meet with me? They’re just interested in my money! Nothing more about me.” Gilbert told Erika. She nodded and then looked up at him. He looked sad, as if he regretted telling her that. She perked up and reached up, putting a hand on the side of his face. 

“Don’t be like that! You’re going to find the perfect girl for you, I’m sure of it..” Erika said softly. She then looked back at her brother, who seemed to be staring at this point. “This party is a bit less exciting than our usual ones.. I think bug brother is just trying to scope out all of the princes and kings so he can find me a husband. Then he won’t have to run the kingdom..” Erika let out a sigh. She loved Basch with all of her heart, but it just seemed like at this point, he had become desperate to marry off his sister. He would probably find the next nice guy to him and say yes. Erika didn’t want that.. but this party wasn’t the place to be if she wanted to stay on the lookout for mr right. 

Erika waited for her brother to be distracted by something before grabbing Gilbert by the arm and dragging him behind a wall. They were in a hallway now, and Gilbert took a look around. Erika smiled up at him. “So! What should we do? Nobody said we HAD to attend that party right? Come on we can go exploring, hm?” She offered, taking Gilbert’s hand and leading him off somewhere fun. 

The next three hours were spent with laughter and fun between Erika and Gilbert. She took him all around the palace, into the courtyard, everywhere she could think of. And in each place they had a very good time. Splashing each other in the garden with the pond water, getting their shoes, socks, and pants completely soaked. Looking through every book in the library (well, not ALL of them, but plenty of them) and then returned them to the shelf out of order. And of course they ended the night by somehow managing to get onto the roof and lie down, watching the stars above them. 

Gilbert looked over at Erika, seeing how the moon and the stars lit up her eyes. How stunning she looked there, only in her dress. Her shoes were long gone, neither of them remembered where they took them off. At least Gilbert still had his shoes. Oh. Wait. Nope. Those were gone too. Well that’s an uh oh. His father would kill him for that mistake. But of course, Gilbert didn’t HAVE to go home tonight, did he? “Stay the night, will you..?” Erika asked tiredly, looking over and locking eyes with the Prince. Gilbert was shocked, eyes wide, but only for a second before he melted and nodded, his eyes half lidded and his hand reaching over to take Erika’s. Gilbert was so excited. He had been the one! After so many men telling horror stories about this girl rejecting them with brutal insults to the face, he had gotten her heart. And he wasn’t in it for her money, her looks, her kingdom. He was in it for her heart. It was so pure and caring, how could he not fall for her? 

Erika was very much contemplating going in for a kiss. It was at the front of her mind. But just as she was about to make a division, she was tipped cold in her tracks by the sound of her name being angrily called. “ERIKA!” Basch yelled from the ground. “WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING ON THE ROOF?! GET DOWN HERE IMMEDIATELY!” He demanded. Erika looked at Gilbert and the two of them snickered a bit as they started making their way down off of the roof. 

The party was long over by the time Erika and Gilbert got back into the hall room. Basch was standing next to King Folkert, who looked quite angry as well. Of course Erika smiled innocently and played her begging eyes. “Basch, can the Prince stay the night? I very much do enjoy his company!” Basch’s jaw dropped, and Folkert looked at Gilbert, taking note of his very proud expression. So he sighed and nodded. “If that’s alright with the Prince then please, go ahead and stay. Another night without you is wonderful.” Folkert said, getting a small glare from Gilbert. Basch finally gave in and agreed, but only if there was no fooling around between the two of them. Erika swore on it that they would not, and thanked her brother. 

Erika couldn’t believe it either. She had picked someone. She had enjoyed being in a man’s company! Somehow she knew this had to be it! This was him, the perfect suitor. So the two of them didn’t do anything that night. They lied in bed, looking into each other’s eyes, smiling like goofballs. And they fell asleep like that, just happy that this was how they were able to spend their night. Together, looking into each other’s eyes...

**Author's Note:**

> Erika’s ball gown: https://pin.it/6sMfyv6  
> Erika’s crown: https://pin.it/3SId2oh
> 
> Katyusha’s ball gown: https://pin.it/49j4Fgl  
> Katyusha’s crown: https://pin.it/65ulqUc
> 
> Xiao-Mei’s ball gown: https://pin.it/1duNRxM  
> Xiao-Mei’s crown: https://pin.it/1jRMEiJ
> 
> Nguyễn’s ball gown: https://pin.it/4zgFDEh  
> Nguyễn’s crown: https://pin.it/4HtUsSO
> 
> Elizabeta’s ball gown: https://pin.it/2Bqxio2  
> Elizabeta’s crown: https://pin.it/iJiG4Dq
> 
> Gilbert’s outfit: https://pin.it/oHIVpiY something like this  
> Gilbert’s crown: https://pin.it/4DYAlNU


End file.
